


In Dreams, You're Mine

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [19]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 5x +1 fic, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Crossdressing, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Open ended, Oral Sex, Sex Swing, Sex on a Car, Smut and Angst, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: 5 times Jason Todd had a wet dream about Dick Grayson, and the 1 time he didn’t.





	In Dreams, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).

> Title taken from Roy Orbison's In Dreams.

1 – Age 16:

Jason can’t get over the fact he’s kissing Robin, _the_ Robin! 

He has no idea how it happened, but Jason’s not going to argue with a good thing. His arms are wrapped around Robin’s waist, pulling him in close. Robin’s hot mouth is on his. 

Jason shoves his leg between Robin’s thighs, and Robin makes a high surprised noise that turns pleasured as rocks against it. Jason slides his hands down to grab at Robin’s booty, feeling the muscle under his palms give a little as he moves his fingers. That famous but rarely seen jiggle is _real_. And Jason is the one getting to feel it up close. 

Robin’s cape wraps around them both, hugging them like a third lover. Jason pulls Robin in closer, if it’s even possible. Jason grunts when Robin’s weight leans on him. Then Robin’s hands are in Jason’s hair, holding him tight so that Robin can suck on Jason’s tongue, humming in pleasure. 

Then Jason’s pressing Robin down to the rooftop, the fabric of his costume whispering under his hands as they go. And then slipping underneath Jason’s waistband, Robin’s hot soft hand closes around his cock. Jason thrusts into the tight grip, rocking his hips. Robin moans happily, whispering encouragement. 

Robin’s legs wrap around Jason’s waist, and the tight hot pressure is all around Jason. It’s too much, and as much as Jason really wants to return the favour, he’s too close. His mouth clamps down on Robin’s shoulder, his teeth biting in as he muffles him moan and he comes all over Robin’s waiting hand.

Jason wakes up to sticky shorts and an aching back from the camp bed he has to sleep on. He forces himself to his feet; checking on the two sleeping boys in the bunk bed of their shared bedroom. Silently he slips into the bathroom to rinse his shorts out. They’re still damp, but he pulls them back on anyway. He can’t risk pissing off Mrs Carey again by going through more clothes this week. 

He knows she’s waiting for him to fuck up yet again; he’s on his last strike with her already. Creating more laundry or even breathing in the wrong direction will mean she’ll send him back into the foster system, because she’s made it clear she doesn’t like him, and has no patience for him. She’s not the worst foster Jason’s ever had, but she’s still a nightmare. He flops back into bed and wishes that he was on that roof top with Robin for real.

***

2 – Age 18:

Jason stops walking down the street when he spots the 1950’s bombshell standing over the grate; letting her light blue silk skirt get blown up by the passing trains. Her dark hair flutters in the gusts before falling down past her chest, calling attention to the deep V of her neckline and her high collar, both edged in gold. Her heels look vicious, more like weapons than something to walk in. 

Without the gusts of wind, it’s easier to see the slit going right the way up one side of her dress to her hip. She’s nowhere near as busty as Jason usually likes, but the way she pouts her lips and the heat in her gaze more than makes up for it. Not to mention those legs. They go on for days, and Jason would love to spend hours kissing his way up them until she’s a trembling needy mess, begging for him to fuck her right now.

“Oh that feels so good!” Robin giggles, grabbing Jason’s hand and pulling him onto the grate with her. He knows it’s Robin from her domino mask. “Doesn’t that feel good, honey?”

“Uh... Sure?” Jason says, feeling adrift and disorientated. Ladies this pretty and high class don’t look at him; and if they do, they don’t smile at him like that; they sneer.

“You know what else feels good, honey?” Robin says, smiling at him with such joy that Jason feels giddy.

“Tell me?” Jason grins, squaring his shoulders and standing up that little bit straighter under Robin’s gaze.

“Why don’t I show you instead?” Robin trails her fingers along Jason’s jaw, tugging him along the alleyway and leaning up against the wall, they’re not in shadows but people would have to be deliberating looking into the alley to see them.

“What feels good?” Jason whispers as Robin pulls him in between her legs, pulling her skirt up and grabbing his hand. She puts it at the top of her hip, keeping her skirt up and smirks at him.

“You. Inside me.” Robin leans forward, brushing her lips on Jason’s cheek. “I want it so bad, don’t you, honey?” 

“Fuck yes...” Jason murmurs into her mouth. She slides her hand from Jason’s to the button of his jeans, opening them and within seconds, Jason’s sinking deep inside Robin’s needy, wet hole. 

Jason grabs Robin by the hips, lifting her up until she wraps her legs around his waist. He looks down at her flat chest, pecs peeking out of the deep V neck. He looks down further to see his cock pumping in and out of Robin’s ass, her leaking cock trapped inside her red lace panties.

Robin moans loudly, and Jason picks up the pace, slamming in and out of her tight body, feeling the electric thrill of friction and hotwet. Robin kisses him frantically, wrapping her arms around Jason’s neck, and it’s all Jason can do to keep thrusting at that pace while kissing her back.

“Oh please, come inside me!” Robin begs, loudly, shamelessly. It’s more than Jason can take, the sheer need in Robin’s voice tipping him over the edge. Robin climaxes, screaming ecstatically as he fills her up, clamping down tight around him.

Jason opens his eyes to the dirty alleyway floor. He shifts uncomfortably in the deep brick doorway. Sighing, he decides to sacrifice a page of the newspaper keeping him warm to clean himself up. He still feels grimy and disgusting. All he wants is a hot shower and something to eat.

Chucking the now dirty page out into the dumpster opposite him, his gaze is drawn to the poster for the drag club along the block that’s plastered across it. Well, at least that explains why Robin was in drag in his dream. A dark haired, blue eyed beauty stares back at him, stunning in her Old Hollywood style glamour, the blue shade of her eye makeup matching her dress perfectly. But the dark hair and pretty face is all that Dixie Nadress has in common with Robin.

Jason hears a car pull up outside of the alley, dragging Jason out of his study of the drag queen. He looks out of the alley to check out the car; if it’s in a decent condition he can jack the hubcaps and maybe feed himself for a while and get a change of new clean clothes from Goodwill.

Jason can’t believe his luck when he sees the car parked there; it’s only the fucking _Batmobile_! Well, time to steal some hubcaps and be in the money for a whole fucking month.

***

3 – Age 19:

There’s something about the sight of the first Robin, Dick Grayson, bent over the hood of the Batmobile, totally naked, that makes Jason’s brain stutter to a halt. Dick looks over his shoulder, back at Jason pleadingly. Jason steps closer, unable to stop from reaching out to trail his fingers over Dick’s hip and up to his spine. Dick’s skin is so soft, Jason can hardly believe it. It’s broken up by scars, sure, but it’s soft and smooth. Jason wants to bite down and leave his mark on Dick. He wants to have something that proves he was there. That he’s connected to Dick in a way that can’t be denied. The heat radiating from Dick in the chill of the cave is intoxicating, and Jason leans over to feel more of it.

“Jason... Please...” Dick whimpers, and the sight of his hero needing it so much has Jason pressing up over his back and sliding in without another thought.

Dick reaches back, holding himself open as Jason starts to thrust. The contrast of Dick’s pale skin on the pure black paintwork of the Batmobile is shocking, but the reflection of Jason inches behind Dick in the windscreen is even more so. Dick’s face is twisted up with pleasure; he’s drooling, and tears are slipping from his eyes as whimpers, whines and moans are forced out of his throat with every single one of Jason’s thrusts.

Fucking into Dick is like fucking into warm wet velvet, with an undercurrent of electricity that steals Jason’s breath away. He couldn’t stop even if he tried. He couldn’t stop if anyone walked in on them and forcefully separated them. One arm curls up under Dick’s shoulder, holding him down to the hood of the car, his fingertips brushing on Dick’s rapid fire pulse in his neck, the other gripping Dick’s hip hard enough to leave bruises.

Jason feels dizzy with it all; dropping is head down to rest on Dick’s shoulder. It’s all he can do to kiss that expanse of skin under his mouth, hearing the noises  
Dick’s making as Jason gives it to him exactly the way he wants. “So good, Jason... No one’s ever done me so right!”

“God, you’re fucking perfect, you know that right?” Jason slurs into Dick’s skin. “God damn fucking Robin...”

“Jason!” Dick screams his name, and Jason’s heart leaps in his chest. He’s giving him what he needs, and Dick’s shouting it for the world to hear. Jason’s not just good enough, he’s the best...

The sheer bliss on Dick’s face is all Jason can see, the cool metal of the car beneath them heating up with their movements adding to the haze around them. Dick turns his face, managing to press a gentle, loving kiss to Jason’s forehead. It’s too much, it’s too caring and Jason has to change it _somehow_. He ends up with his teeth in Dick’s shoulder, biting down until Dick’s shuddering underneath him, and the force of his pounding makes the car’s suspension squeak as they push against several tonnes of machine. Jason’s done it, he’s left his mark on Dick and the knowledge of it ripples through them both.

“Fuck, Jason, I’m yours!” Dick seizes underneath him, jack knifing to push himself back onto Jason’s cock as he comes, clamping down on him so sweetly Jason wants to yell. Instead he comes deep inside Dick, doing his best to claim him without words. His teeth are still in Dick’s shoulder, and Dick moves his hand to rest it in Jason’s hair, stroking the strands so gently. 

Jason’s eyes fly open as his alarm goes off. Grimacing, he gets out of his warm comfortable bed; grabbing a clean pair of pyjama bottoms from the drawer on the way to his en-suite bathroom.

He gives his dirty pyjamas a rinse out, throwing them in the laundry hamper for Alfred to collect later. It’s bad enough that Alfred does everything around the Manor; Jason always feels guilty for making him deal with his laundry too, especially in this situation.

Pulling on his clean pyjamas, Jason leans on his vanity and stares at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow he’s heading out to find the first Robin, courtesy of the tracker Bruce put in him. Dick Grayson, the first and original Robin. Jason’s excited and more than a little nervy. He’s finally going to meet his hero, and help him on a case.

Jason needs to make a god impression, because it’s Dick _fucking_ Grayson; and his approval means more than Bruce’s.

***

4 – Age 19:

Dick opens his door and ushers Jason in. “Good, you’re here. We can start your leadership lessons.” 

“If this is gonna be a lot of book learning, I can probably do it on my own...” Jason says, looking around the strangely empty room. He’d thought this was Dick’s bedroom, but maybe it’s just a spare room. 

“I was actually planning something more hands on.” Dick admits, giving Jason a slow warm smile. It catches Jason off guard. Dick doesn’t usually look at him like that. Even earlier when he asked for Jason’s help with Rachel and Gar, he wasn’t this welcoming.

“Oh yeah?” Jason glances around, trying not to look as nervous as he feels. He’s got to prove to Dick he deserves to be here. 

“Talk to me like you’re in charge.” Dick tells him, suddenly looking serious.

“You want me to be in charge?” Jason blinks, not having expected Dick to throw him in the deep end like this.

“Don’t ask questions.” Dick says, stepping into Jason’s space, staring at him intently. “_Tell_ me what to do.”

“Seems risky, bro.” Jason shrugs, trying to stay casual and not let his excitement at finally putting Dick in his place show. “I mean, I could tell you to do anything I wanted.”

“That’s the idea.” Dick says, and the heat in his eyes is almost molten. There’s an anticipation in the air, and it tastes like sex.

“OK then.” Jason shrugs, thinking why the fuck not just go for it, he may not ever get this chance again. “Strip.”

Dick begins removing his clothes; not even stepping back to display himself, favouring speed over putting on a show. “Was that good?”

“Yeah. Very good.” Jason nods, trying not to let the headiness of Dick doing exactly as he tells him to overwhelm him. “Now, get on your knees.”

“Like this?” Dick stares up at Jason all earnest and eager to please. No, not eager. _Desperate_. It’s stupidly hot.

“Exactly like that.” Jason pushes his hand through Dick’s hair, moving it away from his face. It leaves Dick’s face completely open, and the obvious adoration there startles Jason.

“I want to be so good for you, Daddy... Please let me be good.” Dick whines, the begging, pleading quality in his voice sets the blood in Jason’s veins on fire.

“You’re always good, sweetheart.” Jason says, barely aware of the words coming out of his mouth as Dick’s clever fingers open his jeans up and pull his cock out. 

Dick swallows him down easily, his throat opening up around Jason’s cock like it belongs in there. Dick hums happily, his eyes closing in bliss. He pulls back, wet lewd noises coming out with Jason’s cock. He bobs his head over and over, flicking his tongue along the length and over the crown, using all the tricks he knows to make this the best blowjob Jason’s ever had. It’s sloppy, enthusiastic and so perfect Jason grabs Dick’s head and begins to fuck in meanly. Dick doesn’t even gag, taking it so easily, that Jason wants to go harder just to see what happens. 

“Please come on my face, Daddy!” Dick whimpers breathily, when Jason pulls back ready to orgasm. His spray covers Dick’s face, dripping down filthily. It drips down his forehead, over his cheeks, nose and finally his lips and chin. Dick licks his lips, clearly pleased, and apparently enjoying the taste of Jason in his mouth. He looks a fucking mess. Debauched. Jason did that. Jason made the perfect golden boy, original Robin _look like that_. He looks owned, and so pleased about it, that Jason kinda wants to get mad about it. But he can’t... Because Jason’s the one that owns him. Him, Jason Todd.

Jason’s woken by a repeated banging on his bedroom door. He barely has time to sit up and pull his knees up to his chest before Dick opens the door.

“Training Room. Five minutes.” Dick announces, closing the door before Jason has the time to begin to respond. Dream!Dick is so much better than Real!Dick, because Jason never knows where he stands with Real!Dick. One minute he’s berating Jason and giving him a lecture, and the next Dick’s practically begging Jason for his help with Gar and Rachel, telling him they look up to him. And then, when Jason tries to step up like he’s been asked to, Dick sends him away with not even a good excuse for busy work. Just like Bruce did. 

Five minutes later, after the quickest shower and change of clothes, Jason’s in the dojo with a sleepy Gar, waiting for Dick to give them some instruction before he disappears off once more.

***

5 – Age 19:

He’s gotta tell Dick the message. It’s life or death; he has to find him _now!_ He goes down a corridor with endless rooms, opening every door only to find an empty space behind each one. It feels like he’s been opening doors for hours when he finally gets to the room closest to the elevator. Dick’s room. He barges in and everything stops at the sight that greets him.

Dick’s on his back; knees bent, legs spread, completely naked. One hand is teasing and pinching his nipples, the other is wrapped around a cut in half staff, propped up against the top of the bed at a slight angle. The rounded end is deep inside Dick, his hole twitching around the thick length as he looks back at Jason. He’s almost smug at being caught. 

Dick doesn’t stop moving his hips in a rolling motion, fucking the end of the staff in and out of him, even as Jason stares slack jawed. Dick throws his head back, smile wide on his face and moan loud in his mouth. The door slams shut behind him, Jason would have thought that would make Dick stop, but instead he moves faster, a little harder; spreading his legs a few more inches to give Jason an incredibly clear view of what he’s doing to himself. 

“Oh fuck, _yes!_” Dick cries out, apparently shifting enough that the end of the staff is rubbing against his prostate. 

“You look like you need a hand there, bro.” Jason says, aware of a nagging thought that he needs to do _something_. He can’t remember what it was, especially when Dick’s so open and needy in front of him.

“I don’t need a _hand_, Jason...” Dick moans, switching nipples to abuse the other one. He bites his lip and throws his head from side to side, the very picture of hedonistic pleasure. 

“You sure?” Jason says, licking his lips and moving closer to the bed. “You’re kinda pretzeled there, holding that thing.”

“It feels so, so good...” Dick groans, lifting his hips up so far the staff begins to slip out, showing just how rounded the end is before Dick sinks back down on it. His cock bounces on his stomach, leaving little spatters of precome all over his abs.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Jason’s hand moves without permission, sliding up Dick’s trembling, sweat slicked thigh. His finger ends up tracing the hot stretch of Dick’s entrance, slipping inside just barely. It feels like Dick’s trying to pull him in, and _fuck_ Jason wants to buried balls deep in that hungry, needy hole.

“You’d feel better.” Dick says, lifting his head to stare intently at Jason, eyes blown and like black holes, dragging Jason in. 

He’s on top of Dick now, as naked as him. Dick’s thrown his legs over Jason’s shoulders, murmuring encouragements to get Jason’s cock inside him faster. The staff’s gone, leaving Dick open and gaping, slick dripping down his thighs. Then he’s inside, hot wet tight heaven gripping him and pulling him down until there’s nothing between him and Dick but sweat. Jason doesn’t have words, all he has is the roll and thrust of his hips into Dick’s waiting body, the sweet airs and sounds Dick creates as Jason slams wave after wave of ecstasy through his body.

Dick screams as he comes, shooting streams of white up over his chest and throat. The dazed, blissed out look on his face tips Jason over the edge. All he can do is keep thrusting until he fills Dick right up with his own come. 

Jason wakes suddenly. He rubs his hands over his face in frustration. He wishes these dreams would stop. It’s getting harder and harder waking up after them to be faced with the reality that Dick’s thinks as much of Jason as Jason does of himself. It feels like the only people who want him around at all are Gar and Rachel, and eventually he’s going to mess up with them so much they do the same thing _everyone_ else in his life has done, and send him away. 

Dick’s daily knock at the door comes, quickly followed by Dick popping his head inside to announce training. He doesn’t even look over at Jason; too busy staring at his phone.

Resigned to yet another day of trying to prove he deserves to be there and failing, Jason cleans up and with a heavy heart heads to the dojo.

***

+1 – Age 28:

Dick shifts in the warm, safe darkness. He’s hanging comfortably in a sex swing, not a care in the world, weightless and enjoying it. His hands are bounds beneath his back, his ankles secured to the ‘seat’ of the swing under his thighs. A blindfold covers his eyes, leaving only his hearing to let him know what’s coming. It’s comforting here; he has no responsibilities or obligations. All he has to do is hang and wait. The room is warm, the blindfold keeps all light from him, and even the restraints holding him are soft on his skin. It’s quiet too; peaceful even.

Soft footsteps are the only warning he gets before a gentle finger trails up his leg, before moving to his arm and shoulder and then, softly, so softly, across his throat. The only sound now is of Dick’s breathing, the huffs and pauses of his inhalations and exhalations are loud in his ears. The finger is calloused, giving no hint as to who the owner is; it could be a random stranger, Hank, Roy, or even one of his enemies. The thought makes Dick shudder. He really doesn’t want it to be one of their many enemies... 

But Dick thinks the finger belongs to someone friendly. It’s something in the way they touch him, gentle but not possessive, light but not torturously teasing. It’s someone curious, given the way the finger runs along his skin and returns over the areas that make Dick shudder pleasantly.

The finger disappears, and then the swing is pushed. Dick is moved through the air, and it feels like floating. No, no, it’s more like flying with a grapple, or being on back on the trapeze again. He’s suspended and moving and it feels like home. Hands catch his hips, forcing Dick’s legs to open wider. Heat radiates from those hands, and Dick wants to lean into them, give himself over entirely to their owner. They hold him still, fingers digging into the meat of Dick’s thighs.

His cock is enveloped in warm, wet heat. The mouth on him slowly inching down, taking more and more until Dick’s writhing in encouragement, begging his partner to take it all. But they slow down, wordlessly proving that they’ll go at their own pace or not at all. It makes Dick sob wordlessly, tossing his head back in the swing. Bound and hanging as he is, he can do nothing but wait and take what he’s given. Finally the warm mouth slips down to the root of Dick’s cock, sucking him into a tight grip, working him over and over until Dick’s seeing stars behind the thick soft material of his blindfold.

“Oh fuck... Fuck me, I’m coming!” Dick manages to blurt out, warning his partner. He’s expecting them to pull off, but they don’t.

In fact, it simply urges them to speed up the bobbing of their head, gripping tighter to Dick’s thighs to hold him still as he empties himself down their throat. The mouth keeps sucking, working him right through a powerful orgasm and beyond. They don’t pull off until Dick’s twitching in their mouth again, pleading for mercy.

Slick fingers push between Dick’s legs, aiming with perfect accuracy to go deep inside. They slide into Dick’s waiting welcoming body. Dick wants nothing more than to be owned by whoever’s touching him. He tries to spread his legs as wide as his bonds will let him.

“God, you’re fucking eager for it.” Jason says, and Dick jolts; suddenly all too aware of exactly whose standing between his legs, fingers rubbing and searching Dick’s inner walls for his sweet spot. It’s Jason, fucking _Jason_, and Dick’s frozen in his grip, taking his fingers. It can’t be Jason, why is it Jason? But _fuck_ he knows how to finger someone. He’s finds Dick’s prostate and rubs it mercilessly until all thoughts about who it is driving him insane no longer matter. Dick wants what he’s being given and he’s going to take it until Jason doesn’t want him anymore.

“Ah, ah, Jason!” Dick screams, torn between trying to move into Jason’s fingers more, or letting sense over come him, and calling it all to a halt.

“I’m gonna fuck you, _bro_, and you’re gonna thank me after.” Jason says, and Dick can hear the smug smirk in his voice. It should make him want to stop more, but instead Dick knows that Jason’s right. Dick does want it.

“Jason, please...” Dick manages to get out between lips that are numb with the desperate want to be kissed; if only so that the drool welling up in his mouth has somewhere to go. “Please, please, fuck me!”

Jason’s fingers slip out of Dick’s ass, only to be replaced with his surprisingly long and thick cock. Dick doesn’t have time to do anything but moan beseechingly before Jason’s setting a punishing pace, slamming in and out of Dick so perfectly that pleasured tears leak out of Dick’s eyes into his blindfold. He’s stretched open and stuffed full in the best way, Jason’s cock pressing against Dick’s prostate continuously, never letting up in the stimulation anymore than Jason’s fingers did.

Dick’s taken to heights of ecstasy he never knew existed before. He’s a helpless victim to the onslaught of pleasure wrecking him, floating in its grip until he’s screaming with it; cock jerking as he sends come shooting out to land messily on his chest and abs. The warmth of it on his chilled skin is shocking. He’s not sure exactly what words he’s babbling in the throes of ecstasy, but Jason was right, Dick’s trying to thank him so sincerely while praising everything Jason’s done to him, and his gorgeous big cock.

Dick wakes up with a bone deep sense of satisfaction, and a dull ache inside him. He’s so empty after the perfect fullness of Dream!Jason’s cock, that not having it inside him now feels wrong. He’s empty, too empty. He hates it. He can’t stay like this; it’s making him shake in a bad way. So he leans over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a thick butt plug and a tube of lube. He works himself open quickly, using just enough slick to ease the way, he plugs himself up, and then, finally content he slips into a dreamless sleep. 

Dick wakes again a few hours later, his phone alarm blaring. Blearily, he stumbles into the shower and cleans off the dried residue of his dream. He gets dressed, grabbing his phone to check his emails and wanders along the corridors of the tower, waking up Gar and Rachel for training. 

It’s not until he reaches Jason’s door that he’s hit with what happened earlier. He had a sex dream about Jason. _Jason_, who’s on the other side of this door, lying in bed. And more to the point, Dick’s still got that butt plug stuffed up inside him. The plug he had to put in because he missed having Jason’s cock inside him so badly that he couldn’t go back to sleep.

How the hell is he going to face Jason now?

The honest answer is that he can’t. He can’t look Jason in the face right now. Not while the plug is inside him. Maybe not for a while... 

But he has to wake him for daily training. So, Dick compromises. He pulls out his phone, keeping his eyes firmly on the screen. He bangs on the door, pushing it open and telling Jason that training’s in five minutes as he always does. 

He manages to keep his eyes on the phone apart from a split second when he glances over at Jason, seeing his sleep rumpled hair, and the hazy, sleepy look in his eyes. He seems so comfortable in his bed, warm and inviting, and Dick wants nothing more than to go back in there and crawl into that bed with him. To shut out the world and give Jason the attention he so clearly needs.

But he can’t. He needs to be a responsible leader. He needs to train all of them for being on a team.

Most of all he needs to get this plug out of him. It’s rubbing on the perfect spot inside him, and if he’s not careful there’ll be a wet spot on his pants that no one needs to see. Or even worse, the kids seeing him fall to his knees during training, when he’s sparring with Jason and the plug does exactly what he wants Jason to do to him.

No, he’s got to stop this. He’s got to stop thinking like this. Dick needs to snap out of this haze of sex he’s letting cloud his mind. He needs to stop thinking about Jason fucking him until he cries.

Going back to his room has never been so damn difficult. Because a big part of Dick _doesn’t want to stop_. He wants Jason, but Dick knows Jason doesn’t want _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact I couldn't find a place to put into the actual fic: The drag queen on the poster that inspired Jason's dream actually does have more in common with Dick than a pretty face and dark hair. It is, in fact, Dick! He went undercover when he was 21 as Dixie Nadress, and never told anyone on the Titans team, including Donna! :D


End file.
